This Love Happened Naturaly
by jeffshardy
Summary: A morning with Jeff Hardy and Lita (Amy Dumas) *One-Shot* *Fluff* Lita/Jeff


**I own nothing, sadly. :c**

* * *

It's almost as if they're glued together, not bearing to be separated even in their sleep.

Having their arms around each other, holding each other tightly, legs intertwined, that's how they slept.

They didn't move even an inch apart in their sleep. It's Jeff's first thought when he wakes up.

He smiles, all lovely and tenderly, seeing his Lita sleeping soundly next to him. Her hair mussed up from sleep, her breathing soft and warm against his neck. He moves a little bit, yet enough, to see Amy's face in his sleep. He brushes his thumb softly against her cheek.

Moving closer, she buries her nose in his hair and sighs, pleased it was their day off. They could be cuddled up like this all day. They could never get tired of each other. Never.

He pulls her closer - even though he thought that was impossible since they were already next to each other. Amy murmurs something incoherent in her sleep and Jeff kisses the top of her head. At that, Lita lets out a sound, pleased.

He presses more kissed and whispers quietly, "Li, cutie. Wake up, baby." All Lita does instead is nuzzle her nose against Jeff's neck and sighs quietly. She knows he's awake. But she's always like that, pretending to be asleep after Jeff wakes her up.

Slowly, he moves a little bit, and places kisses all over her face, "Ames," he presses a kiss on her forehead, "Babe" a kiss on her nose, "Love," and a final kiss on her cheek. Lita giggles softly, "darling."

She blinks her eyes open, a sleepy smile spread across her face. "I was asleep, goofball."

"You woke up when I called you cutie." Jeff smiled and tilts his head forward so their lips are an inch apart, and rubs his nose against Lita's. She lets out a few giggles and Jeff hums, "'Cause you're a cutie."

"Jeffy," She hums quietly. And shes suddenly hiding her face against his chest.

Jeff smiles. "Why are you hiding your face, love?" He teases quietly.

In the mornings and when Lita is about to drift off to sleep, she's unusually quiet and pliant. Jeff loves every second of it. He loves how shes cuddlier than usual, always clinging on to Jeff, and the slightest cause of affection Jeff gives her, causes her to giggle and hide her pink cheeks against his chest.

And Jeff wishes he could see her face. Every time she gets shy, she hides her face against Jeff's chest or neck, and Jeff has only gotten a few glimpses of shy Lita.

So Jeff decides that; he's going to see Amy's face when she's all shy and giggling softly.

"Jeffyyyy," Lita whines, her voice soft.

Jeff presses a kiss on her head, "Amy, I wanna see your face."

Eventually, Amy shifts to press her forehead against Jeff's and a pout is clearly visible, "why?"

"Why are you pouting because I said I wanna see your cutie face?" Jeff said rubbing his nose against her's, hoping it would have the same effect as before.

It doesn't because all Amy does is continue pouting, "I was very pleased being close to you."

"Aren't you still close to me?" Jeff asks, Amy just lets out a giggle shaking her head.

"Yes, but not here." Lita says, and places a hand on Jeff's chest. "But I love your face. It's always a nice sight to wake up to."

Jeff pecks Lita's lips softly, "Lita?"

"Hmmm?"

"If you count all the stars in the universe, the dust and sand grains, flowers, and all the people in the world, then you get a fraction of how much I love you," He feels Lita's grip on his arm tightening and then tries to hide her face once again against Jeff's chest, but this time Jeff holds her still.

"Jeff," She laughs, trying to move to hide her face, but Jeff holds her close.

And Lita is a sight to be seen. Her cheeks are a tint of pink. Her eyes are squinting in the way Jeff knows Lita hates, glowing with pure happiness and delight. She giggles softly, "Jeff," she repeats, closing her eyes.

"Oh my god, I never knew you would be this cute," Jeff hums, rubbing his nose against Amy's.

After a few moments, Jeff loosens his grip and Lita immediately hides her face against his neck. He rubs her back gently, slowly and tenderly, the way that calms Amy. He continues rubbing her back and Amy's drawing a certain familiar pattern on his back with her fingers softly. Jeff finds himself smiling affectionately again at this familiar gesture.

It's always the same pattern. Amy-She's writing Amy.

"Amy," Jeff whispered quietly.

"How many times have I written my name on your back?" Amy asks, shifting to face him again, softly brushing a strand of Jeff's hair that has fallen on his face. She seems to be more awake now; no longer the pliant, quiet Amy.

"Enough times to make it clear that I'm yours," Jeff hums, "but still not enough."

"How is it enough but not enough? You're odd," Amy raises a brow and Jeff grins.

"First of all, I'll have you know I am not odd, I'm _even," _ Jeff giggles and Amy covers her face with her hands and groans.

"Did you really just say that?"

"Yes I did. And by enough not enough, I mean you've made it clear to me that I'm yours a long time ago, but I can never have enough for you," Jeff says as he pulls Amy's hands away from her face.

"I'm never doing that again if you keep on being lame," Amy says as she places her arm around Jeff. Jeff pouts slightly, knowing the effect his little pout has on Amy. Instantly, Amy's eyes soften, her eyes warm and loving, filled with so much found and affection. She brushes the back of her hand against Jeff's cheek. "Don't pout, darlin', you know I'll never stop doing that and you're not lame. You're lovely, babe."

Biting his lip from smiling even more, Jeff leans over her touch, "I can get anything from you when I pout."

"Yeah, but I can get anything from you without doing anything. So, who's the winner?" Lita grins and Jeff scrunches his nose slightly at her, the way Lita finds it adorable, and starts giggling softly. Amy pecks her nose and Jeff hums.

He stares at her for quite a while, those hazel eyes always seeming brighter when he's looking at them. "Amy, why do you love me?"

"What brought that up?" Lita asked.

"Just a question. If somebody asked you why do you love me, what would you say?" Jeff asked, placing his hand under Amy's shirt to rub her warm skin.

Amy smiled softly, "Because when I saw you I fell in love with everything about you. Your multi-colored hair, wich is really not much as it used to be, but I still love it as much. Your smile that I never get enough of seeing. Your laugh that I never get tired of hearing. The shape of your lips that I'll never get enough of," she leans forward and pecks his lips, "your charming personality. You're nice, always nice to everyone. Even if someone is slightly rude, you'll always treat them nicely. You're a sweetheart. I basically fell in love with your sweet. charming self. That's one answer I can say, but that's not my answer."

"What is it then?"

"Because I found my home in you." Amy said, a warm smile across her face.

Jeff found himself smiling slightly and then he's pecking Amy's lips softly. "home?" he whispers.

"Home." Lita repeats. "With you around, I feel comfortable and safe. So yeah, home."

This time Jeff's the one who hides his face against Lita's neck. "you're my home," he whispers, nuzzling his nose against Amy's neck. Lita lets out a giggle and runs a hand through his hair.

"You know what I love about our love?" Lita asks.

"That it all happened naturally." Jeff hums in response.

Jeff pressed a kiss on Lita's neck, while Lita's drawing the same pattern on his back.

_Jeff Hardy and Lita_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are very welcomed! **


End file.
